What in the World is Going On?
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: On a peaceful day, the Straw Hats are having the most weirdest day since...actually, everyday is always weird for them, except for today. Read and find out what happens. T for mostly cursing and some funny stuff. LuNa, Frobin, ZoTash. There are some hints/easter eggs in here.


**Hi, how's everybody doing? This will be my first fanfic I post. I will take any comment or insults you give me. They will help me become a better writer. I hope you will like my story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>What a lovely, peaceful day it is for the Straw Hats to do their usual normal activities...wait, what kind of normal activities do they do if they always fight, argue about anything, talking crap about other things, do or even say weird stuff that people don't say or do, and many other things!? Wow, this crew is really bizarre, except for today. Today, the Straw Hat Pirates are doing things beyond (maybe they're still themselves) what they do, or most likely they're out of character. Well, shall we find out?<p>

"My dream has come true, I get to see panties everywhere! Yohohoho!" exclaimed Brook as he literally dived right into a large pile of women's panties, while getting a nosebleed. "I'm bleeding from my nose! Oh! But I don't have a nose! Skull Joke! Yohohohohohoho!"

Inside the nursery room, there's a crying reindeer.

"This can't be...I really am a tanuki!" cried Chopper. "Everyone was right, I am a tanuki, I even have a tail of a tanuki that somehow appeared out of nowhere!"

Chopper cried more after founding out that he was a tanuki, not a reindeer, and literally has a tanuki's tail. He doesn't know what he is anymore as he continued to cry and make more medicine at the same time. Doing DNA tests must really suck a lot.

"I want to...I want to...I want to fly like the birds in the sky!" said Usopp.

Usopp had put his goggles on, spread his arms out, and ran as fast as he can to catch the wind. He jumped off the top of the main mast of the Thousand Sunny and flew a few feet ahead, but he pathetically fell and landed face-first on the main deck. His face was flat as he hit the deck and broke his nose and jaw, but surprisingly survived a high fall like that and fell unconscious.

Robin was enjoying reading her books on her lounge chair while drinking a cup of tea. To Robin, she felt like she was in paradise, until a large cyborg interrupted her from reading.

"Ow! Robin, there is something SUPER I must ask you!" said Franky.

"And what question might be, Franky?" asked Robin.

"I don't when I felt it or when it started, but when I see you or hear your sweet voice, I can't help but feel that you have become someone SUPER important to me! Nico Robin, no matter how super scary or how super mysterious or how super lovely you are, I'm SUPER in love with you! Will you go out with me!?" said Franky as he did his signature pose.

Robin blushed and was shocked at Franky's unexpected confession. Robin had started to developed feelings for the cyborg during the Enies Lobby Arc, but she kept it hidden. She doesn't know how to respond back to him, until an evil and exciting idea popped into her mind. So she decided have a little fun as she closed her book, stood up from her lounge chair, and made a fake frown. Oh, she can be real evil.

"I'm sorry Franky, but...I'm in love with someone else," said Robin.

If only Franky could see through her trickery, he wouldn't feel heartbroken. "WHAT?! There's somebody else more super than me?!" asked Franky.

"I do not know," said Robin sadly. She's still faking it, ya know?

"Who is it? I will beat the hell out of him!" said the enraged Franky.

"The only thing I can describe him is that he has a weird nose and he is also a nakama," said Robin with sad smile.

Franky had started thinking about which nakama has a weird nose that Robin has a crush on. Luffy, no. Zoro, no. Chopper, doesn't count. Brook, definitely no. Sanji, hell no! Usopp...

As soon as Usopp regained consciousness, Franky turned to see Usopp and remembered his nose is weird. Franky finally found his target as he charged after him. Usopp, now noticing Franky running towards him with rage in his eyes, ran as fast as he can and avoided his attacks, gun shots, and missiles. It's a good thing there's an island Usopp can run on while being chased, now the Thousand Sunny is safe. Robin could no longer hold in her laughter after the sniper and cyborg left the ship. When she said the man she liked had a weird nose, she was talking about the cyborg, not Usopp, but confusing him was part of her plan.

While crazy things were happening, Luffy was sitting on top of Thousand Sunny's head, relaxing and staring off into the sea. Luffy had just came back from exploring the island the crew had just docked at. While he was relaxing, Nami, with a very red blush on her face, was nervously walking towards Luffy to tell him something very important. She saw and knew Robin's diabolical plan.

"Luffy, I have something important to tell you," said Nami.

"Nami, I also have something important to tell and I don't know if I should wait longer to say it," Luffy blushed upon seeing his beautiful navigator. Luffy got off of Sunny's head walked towards Nami to engage in their conversation.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked Nami as she decided to hear out Luffy's comment first.

Luffy's blush has spread all over his face as he was ready to say what he was about to say. "Nami, I love you."

Nami's blush also spread throughout her face. In an instant moment, she moved closer towards Luffy and gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. After a shocking moment, Luffy kissed Nami back with all the passion he has. After a couple of minutes, the new couple released their lips to breathe air.

"I love you, too, Luffy," said Nami. The captain and navigator went back to kissing more after they regained their breaths.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji are sitting on the bench of one of the ship's mast (the mast where the Straw Hats sit down on). Instead of a rivalry battle, they decided to stop their fights once and for all and act like normal friends. So far, it's been good.

"It's a damn good thing we agree to stop beating the crap out of each other," said Sanji while lighting a cigarette.

"You said it, I was getting tired of our fights," Zoro responded as he was prepared to take a nap.

"Yeah, no more fights about who's better."

"No more fights about insults."

"No more fights about getting lost."

"No more fights about fawning over women."

"No more fights about being an idiot."

"No more fights about being a dumbass."

"No more fights about being a directionless swordsman."

"No more fights about being a crappy cook."

And just like that, the two went back to their original selves.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT BASTARD MARIMO?!" shouted an enraged Sanji with bursting flames.

"BRING IT ON YOU SHITTY LOVE COOK!" also shouted an enraged Zoro as he wrapped his bandana around his head to began their battle.

"OH YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" yelled Natsu Dragneel.

"Shut the hell up flame-breath!" shouted Gray Fullbuster.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu had suddenly burst into flames due to his anger.

"BRING IT ON ASH-FOR-BRAINS!" yelled a shirtless Gray as he and Natsu already begun their usual battle that will either end with them both exhausted, more people added into the fight, or Erza beating the shit out of them and render them unconscious. Either way their fights always end with a tie or no winner at all if someone interrupts their match.

Before Natsu and Gray began the fight, they noticed something is wrong.

"Where the hell are we!?" said the fire dragon slayer and ice mage. They also noticed the Straw Hats on the ship and vice versa.

"Who the hell are you!?" said the two mages and Straw Hats, with Franky climbing aboard the Thousand Sunny and carrying an unconscious and beaten-up Usopp.

Then Natsu's motion sickness kicked in as he fell on the grass deck with a green face. The ocean waves were moving against the Thousand Sunny, causing it to shake a little. "Ugh, I don't feel so good..."

"Tch, dumbass," Gray quietly commented to himself.

"Natsu!"

"Gray-sama!"

Gray turned his head to see a blonde and blue-haired mage at the docks.

"Oi! Lucy, Juvia, we're over her! Where are we?!" asked Gray.

"We're not in Magnolia, we're in New World on the Grand Line," said Lucy.

"What?!" Gray shouted when Natsu stood up to ran off the ship and step onto land.

"Woohoo! Land and what do you mean we're not in Magnolia!?" asked Natsu.

"We're in the world of One Piece," said Lucy.

"How did that happened!?" asked Natsu with a 'wtf' face right when Gray got off the ship.

"Juvia suggests we check the script," said Juvia.

The Straw Hats and Fairy Tail mages looked at Juvia with a confusing stare, then they took out script and read it. Everything is not in the right place since this new chapter of One Piece started. Everyone were all confused as hell and were wondering and said the same thing. "Who they hell wrote this!?"

"Sorry guys, wrong script. I don't know how that happened," said the mysterious man wearing black jeans, a red shirt with a dragon on it, a black over shirt, red and black shoes, with black, spiky hair and a mustache that's barely visible. He looks like he's around the age of 17 or 18.

"Who are you?" asked the pirates and mages the same thing.

"I'm one of the guys who helps make the anime episodes and manga chapters and other stuff. Oh, by the way, my name's Axel, sorry about everything," said Axel.

"I was wondering why everything was strange, I would never fall in love with Luffy or kiss him," said a slightly angry Nami.

"But why did you kiss me and say you love me?" said a smartass Luffy.

"Because the script said it, idiot!" shouted Nami with a red blush on her face.

"I know you're lying Nami, you love me, don't you?" said Luffy with his trademark smile. Nami just smacked Luffy on the head. "Ouch! That freakin' hurts!"

"That what you get, smartass!" Nami then leaned forward to kiss Luffy again for about a minute before separating their lips. "And that's what you get for making me fall in love with you in the first place."

"I love you too, Nami," said Luffy cheerfully.

"I will kill you for taking my Nami-swan..." Sanji angrily muttered to himself.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would confess his feelings and kiss her," said Juvia (in third-person, of course) as she began fantasizing a romantic dream about her and Gray again.

"Uh..." Gray said.

"Come on, Gray. Juvia loves you, you should at least tell her how you feel," Lucy said to Gray as to get him together with the water mage.

"I, uh, well...h-how about you tell Fire Lizard how you feel about him," Gray stuttered to change the subject...and it worked.

"What?! I-I d-don't have feelings for Natsu!" said a blushing Lucy.

"Actually, Luce, it says here you are in love with me," replied Natsu. "I will also beat the shit out of Ice Prick."

"Huh!? Let me see," Lucy checked the script to see if Natsu said was right. And he was right. "No way!"

Natsu read more lines from the script, "It also says that we're suppose to kiss like a couple."

"Ha ha, you have to make out with Flaming Retard," said a grinning Gray.

"You want another fight Snow Pervert!?"

"Then lets fight Hothead!"

"But Gray, it says here in the script that you're suppose to make out with Juvia, too," said Lucy, succeeding making a payback.

"Let me see the damn script," Gray was looking at Lucy's script, he went all pale and white with his jaw dropped down. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Juvia couldn't help but hear the conversation going on. Her whole body was covered in blush.

"Gray-sama is going to kiss Juvia and we will forever be in love with each other with many babies," Juvia said before fainting. Everyone stared at her with a sweat drop.

"Uh, I think you guys should go back to your world and here are your real scripts," said Axel.

"Can we leave the freezing piece of shit here, I would be happy if he's not coming back with us," said Natsu.

"You wanna go again Flame-breath!?" asked Gray.

"I'm all fired up!" roared Natsu.

Before they fought again, they both got punched badly by Nami.

"Will you both stop fighting and go back to your world?" shouted the navigator.

"Holy shit!"

"She's just like Erza!"

A few moments later; Natsu, Lucy, and Gray, who is carrying a happy and unconscious Juvia over his shoulder, returned to Magnolia with their 'real' script. The Straw Hats also got their 'real' scripts and Axel left.

"Well, at least I'm not a tanuki," said a happy Chopper.

"Those two guys remind of Zoro and Sanji," said Usopp, he woke up somewheres around Natsu and Gray's fights.

"You're right, they both fight just like Zoro and Sanji do," said Chopper.

"Bullshit!" shouted the cook and swordsman.

"Shall we get back to the story?" Robin said calmly, as always. Everyone nodded and began to play out their role.

"Luffy, I love you," said Nami.

"I love you, too, Nami," Luffy said back as leaned forward to kiss Nami, only to be stopped by Sanji.

"I will not allow you to kiss my Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji as he came running toward the couple and was about to kick Luffy.

Luffy immediately dodged Sanji kick and said, "What do you mean 'your' Nami? I won't share Nami with anybody or let somebody else take her away from me! I love her and I will keep her with me for the rest of my life!"

Tears of joy and happiness were coming out of Nami's eyes after what Luffy said about her. She ran towards her captain and gave him a big kiss.

"Oi, oi! The isn't the right script either!" said Zoro.

"I agree with Zoro-san, Axel-san must have given us another different script," said Robin. Everyone checked their scripts again and noticed everything in the script is a little different from the other script, but it's still not the real script. While the Straw Hat Pirates was distracted, a marine vessel with Smoker and Tashigi aboard shot a cannonball at the Thousand Sunny.

"Mugiwara, today will be the day I finally capture you!" yelled Smoker.

"Oi! Smokey, not now, we got the wrong script!" Luffy yelled back.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean 'wrong script?!'" shouted Smoker.

"Why don't you freakin' check, huh!?" also shouted Zoro.

Smoker took out the script and read it carefully. Tashigi and several other marines did the same thing a couple of seconds after Smoker did. They were all shocked as they read the script.

"Who wrote this, it looks like it was made by an amateur writer!?" Smoker was a little irritated by the script. He also noticed Tashigi has a very huge blush on her face. "Oi, Tashigi, what's the matter with you!?"

"I don't want to do it," Tashigi whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to do it!" Tashigi shouted this time.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro-san, what happened?" asked Brook as he and a few others peeked at the page Zoro was on and read what it said.

"Ehhhhhhh! Zoro is suppose to kiss that marine girl!?" asked Usopp.

"Did Zoro found someone he loves?" playfully asked Nami with a smile on her face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WITCH!"

"Oi! Don't you dare talk back to Nami-swan like that either!" yelled Sanji.

"Please tell me this a nightmare," said Tashigi.

"Are you and the marine girl in love, Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, I've noticed the both of you have some things in common like: swordsmanship, a certain dream, and other stuff," said Usopp. He got some information from the previous scripts.

"You should SUPER go out with her!" exclaimed Franky.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" Zoro yelled at everyone, including the marines, and they all went dead silent.

"You liiiiiiike her!" said Happy of Fairy Tail.

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted Zoro.

"My name is Happy and I'm here looking for two people with pink and black hair! Their names are Natsu and Gray, have you seen them?" asked the flying blue cat with wings.

"Amazing! The cat can talk and fly!" exclaimed Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper with excitement and stars in their eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh! There's a talking raccon!?" screamed Happy.

"I'm not a raccoon! Will everybody stop calling me that!?" cried an annoyed Chopper.

"Happy, Natsu and Gray were here earlier with Lucy and Juvia and they went back to their world," Robin told Happy.

"Thank you, could you show me where they'd go?" asked Happy.

"Oh, they went that way," Zoro said as he pointed a different direction.

"They're swimming in the sea!?" asked Happy with a jaw-dropping face and white eyes.

"Dumbass!" Nami said to Zoro as she punch both him and Happy. "You have no sense of directions and you say stupid things!" she shouted to both of them.

"Damn witch," Zoro muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry!" said a crying Happy.

"Ahhhhhhh! You're so cute! I'm sorry!" Nami put Happy in her chest, comforting the blue cat for punching him.

"I'll kill him," Sanji muttered to himself.

"I wanna eat him," Luffy muttered to himself.

After "comfort" time was over, Nami told Happy where to find his guild mates. "They went in that direction on the island, you should be able to catch up to them," Nami pointed the right direction.

"Thank you again! Oh, do you have any fish?" asked Happy.

"Sanji-kun, do we have any fish?" asked Nami.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" shouted Sanji in his love-cook mode.

"I don't want them cooked!" Happy shouted at Sanji.

"Whatever."

Sanji went to the kitchen and placed a lot of fish on a big plate. Soon, Sanji came out of the kitchen and delivered the fish to the blue cat. Happy was already drooling uncontrollably, seeing a whole bunch of fish coming his way.

"Alright, how much do you want?" asked Sanji.

"Aye, sir! All of them!"

"You can't have all of them!"

"Yeah, they're my food!" shouted Luffy.

"Shut up and give him as much fish as he wants, idiots!" Nami shouted at both of them when she punched them on the head.

Happy took most of the fish he can get when flying in the air. Happy and the Straw Hats waved bye to each other as he left to find his guild mates. After the blue cat left, Brook walked up to Zoro and asked him one question.

"So...are you going to make out with the marine girl?" questioned Brook.

"Ah! Screw it!" shouted Zoro as ran towards the marine vessel and jumped. He perfectly landed on the marine ship and walks towards Tashigi. "Sometimes, I just can't hold it back."

With that being said, Zoro grabbed Tashigi and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Some of the Straw Hats cheered and whistled for the new couple. After a few moments, they broke their kiss for air. They both have have blushes on their faces.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Tashigi.

"I know and I like it if it's with you," Zoro said out of character.

"Oi! Get away from her, Roronoa!" shouted Smoker.

"Make me!" Zoro said before kissing Tashigi again.

"Come on, leave them alone Smokey," said Luffy.

"I just had about enough of this!" exclaimed Smoker as he transformed his lower body into smoke and launched himself towards Luffy.

"It's about time we have a fair fight," Luffy said before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"What the hell!" said everybody else. Luffy punched Smoker so hard that he about to pass out when he landed back on the marine ship.

"What the hell is going on!?" asked Smoker.

"Okay, what in the world of One Piece is going on!? Everybody's not following the script!" yelled Axel.

"I don't think this is the right script, Axel-san," said Robin.

"I gave all of you the right script, what is wrong with it?" questioned Axel.

"The script is just a variety of fictional stories of us," replied Robin.

"Yeah, there's a story about some of us being aliens, which really cool!" Usopp said cheerfully.

"There's another story about us being in the Super Smash Bros.!" exclaimed a happy Chopper.

"Ow! Here's one with us teaming up with Team Star Fox," said Franky.

"There's one where we take the roles of certain characters from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time," Nami said when Luffy came to her and powered down from his Super Saiyan form.

"I also see some hentai stories in the script!" cheered Brook, getting another nosebleed, even though he doesn't have a nose.

"Melorine! Are they about me, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!?" asked the Love Cook.

"No," simply said Brook. Everybody can see Sanji crying and weeping in anger and sadness.

"Dammit, dammit it all!" Sanji continued to say.

"Awesome! There's one where we team up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" exclaimed a very excited Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"I hope all these stories come true!" said Chopper, still very excited with stars in his eyes.

"What the hell, they sound like my ideas of making fanfic stories," Axel whispered to himself.

"There's more, but I suggest you should look at it," said Robin as she walked towards Axel and handed him the script, in which he gently took it.

Axel looked at the script carefully and noticed a poorly drawn picture of a man with a big afro, sunglasses, and a mustache. Axel's eyes were now hidden by the shadow of his bangs. Someone just made it to the top of his death list.

"DAMMIT, BO-BOBO!" Everything just wasn't the same since that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how did on my first fanfic. There will be more soon, just let me take my time on most of them. Thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope I did well.<strong>


End file.
